cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sons of Anarchy
Bloc |date = August 26, 2012 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=112882 |termin = |link2 = |status = Disbanded |statuscolor = Red |membertitle = Current Protectors |members = Anarchy Inc. |membertitle2 = Current Protectorates |members2 = |formermembertitle = Graduate alliances |formermembers = Sengoku The Empire of the New Evolution |formermembertitle2 = Former signatories |formermembers2 = Shadow Empire Sengoku The Empire of the New Evolution The Outlaws Republic }} The Sons of Anarchy & Development bloc was on August 26, 2012 by Anarchy Inc, Shadow Empire and The Empire of the New Evolution. On October 30, 2012 Sengoku joined the bloc. Weeks later, on November 9, 2012, The Outlaws Republic joined Sons of Anarchy. SoA related announcements *August 26, 2012 - SoA with Ai, SE and TENE as founding members. *October 30, 2012 - Sengoku SoA. *November 9, 2012 - The Outlaws Republic SoA. *Jan 4, 2013 - Sengoku from SoA and joins Anarchy Inc as a protector alliance in SoA. *February 28, 2013 - Shadow Empire merges into TENE. *April 7, 2013 - Sengoku cancels its ties with SoA. *May 3, 2013 - TENE graduates from SoA and with Anarchy Inc *May 13,2013 - The Outlaws Republic leaves SoA. Treaty text Anarchy inc. hereby offers the following contract to the Sons of Anarchy in the interest of assisting in their military, diplomatic and economic development. Anarchy inc. agrees to uphold this business arrangement in exchange for the special security services offered by the Sons of Anarchy. Article 1: Biker Gangs are organizations of loners Anarchy Inc. and all members of the Sons of Anarchy understand that each member of the gang is a free riding maniac seeking the lonesome road in their own way. All members of the gang are to be considered sovereign. Article 2: You don’t knock your buddy off the bike Anarchy Inc. and all members of the Sons of Anarchy agree to coexist peacefully with each other, and will not attack each other militarily, or verbally. All members will remain respectful towards each other in public and shall handle any issues they may have privately out of sight of other gangs. Article 3: When the offer they can’t refuse is refused The Sons of Anarchy agree that occasionally business requires muscle. Should the corporate assets of Anarchy Inc. be infringed upon by outside parties, the Sons of Anarchy agree to ride to the defense of Anarchy Inc. If Anarchy Inc. decides to conduct a hostile takeover of another company and requires the Sons of Anarchy to help in “convincing” the competition to accept the deal, Anarchy Inc. will duly notify the Sons of Anarchy ahead of time and give them the option of choosing not to ride out. Article 4: Nobody messes with the security contractors of Anarchy Inc. Should any member of the Sons of Anarchy find themselves hauled off the road and thrown into prison by one of “The Man’s” agents for no reason, Anarchy Inc. will be obligated to forcibly spring that member from said jail and render unto the ones responsible a curb stomping. All other members of the gang may join in the curb stomping if they wish too. Article 5: Business is business. The Sons of Anarchy understand that their independent actions done on the road cannot reflect upon the stock price of Anarchy Inc. If the Sons of Anarchy get into trouble with The Man while in the employ of Anarchy Inc, they will immediately notify the company so that Anarchy inc.’s lawyers can bail them out of court and smooth over any legal troubles. The Sons of Anarchy will refrain from declaring any offensive actions, defined as declaring war or committing any deliberate action to harm the interests of another gang without first getting permission from Anarchy Inc.’s corporate headquarters. Violation of this article will render Anarchy Inc.’s obligations under Article 4 optional and further assistance of the Sons of Anarchy as a whole will require approval of Anarchy Inc.’s corporate headquarters. Article 6: Bikers cannot ride without bikes Anarchy Inc. agrees to provide to the Sons of Anarchy the necessary funds needed for them to accomplish their tasks while in the employ of the company. This funding is enumerated, but not specifically limited to, assistance in developing trade circles, nuclear capability, and war sustainment. Anarchy Inc. reserves the right to set certain conditions for funding on individual bikers, based upon activity level and time in service. Anarchy Inc. also agrees to assist in repairing any damage done to the Sons of Anarchy's bikes while in the employ of the company. Members of the Sons of Anarchy also agree that they are part of a group as well, and if able shall assist in such development and reconstruction plans along with Anarchy Inc. Article 7:Occasionally a rebel biker sells out to The Man Anarchy Inc. shall provide all members of the Sons of Anarchy assistance in becoming an integral part of Bob’s system, be it with guides, advice, or direct on the job training. Article 8: Anarchy Inc. needs bikes too The Sons of Anarchy agree to provide a framework for the sale of tech to Anarchy Inc. or any of their designated subsidiaries. Article 9: A Gang is only as strong as its members Any member of the Sons of Anarchy may nominate a new member to join the gang. Should all the other members agree, then that member shall be considered a part of the Gang with all the rights and privileges. Article 10: Don’t buy products from the competition The Sons of Anarchy agree not to sign any contracts with other corporations without first notifying Anarchy Inc.’s corporate headquarters. Article 11: The Lonesome road calls Should any member of the Sons of Anarchy wish to leave the gang, they must provide 48 hours notice before doing so. Until then all provisions are to be considered binding. Should any member of the gang be considered a detriment to the whole, they may be removed by an approving vote of all other members of the gang. Should Anarchy Inc. feel a member should no longer be in their employ, they will be given 48 hours notice to pack up their bags and leave the premises. Signatories For Anarchy Inc.: (signed on August 26, 2012.) *Nobody Expects, Triumvirate *queenhailee, Triumvirate *Tron(SACNO)ix, Triumvirate *Lord Levistus, Minister of Internal Affairs *jraenar, Minister of Defense *WickedJ, Minister of Finance *The Pansy, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Aeros, Special Envoy/Technical Engineer For Shadow Empire: (signed on August 26, 2012.) *DemonSpawn, Council of Shadow Forces, General of Shadows *DVDCCHN, Council of the Foreign Ministry, Chancellor of State. *NobleSix, Council of Shadow Affairs, Keeper of Limes :SE merged into TENE on February 28, 2013 For The Empire of the New Evolution (TENE): (signed on August 26, 2012.) *Diego, Emperor *Bigmike, High Marshal *Nsharpy, Marshal of Foreign Affairs *Jakcob33, Marshal of War *Zel887, Marshal of Internal Affairs :TENE graduated from SoA and with Anarchy Inc For Sengoku: (signed on October 30, 2012.) *Autosave36 – Emperor *Rogal Dorn – Shogun *President SO – Daimyo of Foreign Affairs *Gingervites – Daimyo of War *Spacecadet – Daimyo of Internal Affairs *Dcrews – Daimyo of Development :Sengoku cancelled its ties with SoA on April 7, 2013 following the Equilibrium War. For The Outlaws Republic: (signed on November 9, 2012.) *MattTheCelt - The Original Outlaw *manussa - The Enforcer *Lord Vescus - Mercenary *Areceus & Mr Hunt - The Messengers :The Outlaws Republic cancelled its ties with SoA on May 13, 2013. See also Category:Sons of Anarchy Category:Protectorate blocs Category:Defunct treaties of Sengoku